Degrassi: My Name Is
by HenryJay
Summary: Have you ever had to deal with family problems and just felt like the neutral one? Have you ever loved a friend and didn't know what to say or just afraid what would happen? Cory James Richmond experiences these difficulties and tries to deal, but how much longer can he remain calm?
1. Chuck the Dueces Up

My name is… Cory, but my friends just call me Cor. Trust me I like Cory better. I'll rather be called by my middle name, James. After the ex-Degrassi chief editor of the school newspaper just abruptly ended their leadership I stepped up for the position. It's a very stressful job. My senior year was hectic, erratic, and just a MESS last year! I was trying to balance school, the "Degrassi Daily" committee, and keep my family happy, which resulted in me repeating it. My mom was a mess last year. She founded out her husband was seeing another woman the whole time; now we gotta' do family counseling. I guess it's partially my fault considering the fact I knew about the other woman and said no word. I mean what could I have said or done?

This year will be different! I am going to do what I want, and make me happy. I enjoy journalism so it's time for me to write an outstanding article and get a juicy story. Oh yeah! Finally time for me to go after my crush! I've been into him for a while but never worked up the courage to speak to him. He is so amazing and he's just my type. He must be gay. He has to be… I know it was just acting but he still kiss a boy, so is he gay? 

* * *

****

Chapter One: Chuck the Deuces Up

"A new and final year at Degrassi-" I said stepping out of the vehicle. "Hopefully this year will be more relaxed."

He nodded.

_He and I been friends for a while, ever since I interviewed him last year for the "Romeo and Jules" play. After that faithful interview he asked me for my number; we started texting and before you know it hanging out at places such as "The Dot" or "Little Miss Steak." He's really sweet and genuine helping me forget about all the crap with my parents. That's all I really needed was a friend._

"Hey, I'll meet'cha at the assembly." He hollered as he was joining up with another group. He gave me a final look, smiled then chucked the deuces up.

I laughed to myself standing in the middle of the parking lot. Shook my head then headed in.

She stood in front of the entrance to the gymnasium, where the assembly is held. Her purple lip gloss stood out the most, but I can't forget those big pretty eyes. By the way she was standing she looked a little frustrated. I didn't want to get involved so I calmly walked passed trying to get to the assembly.

"What?" She said.

I stopped with squinting eyes. _Is she talking to me? If she is, who the heck she thinks she is?_

_I soon realized she is talking to that hockey player, Mike Dallas. He is such a cocky bastard! He starts nothing but trouble. I mean last year he destroyed the garden, started a fight at the Coyne girl's party or whatever it was, I wasn't invited, and I heard he was the reason that one kid committed suicide. No wonder he's still here. I hope she gives him what he deserves! I hid stood near the scene pretending to be minding my business._

"Dallas, I don't want to talk to you." She said turning away. "Do you know what you did!?"

He relocated himself so she could see him. "I lied." He said which caused her to turn her face towards my direction. "I am sorry, I- I should've told you about him!"

_Did he say him? Mmmmm… What is this about? _I leaned in a little closer.

Dallas continued, "that's why I wanted to-"

"But that's not something you lie about Dallas!" She interrupted.

"Alli." A pretty blonde said poking her head out from the gym doors. "You're up next?"

_The blonde is very familiar. I remember Katie Matlin made a challenge if anyone could get an interview about her adoption from her, but we all failed miserably. Wow! This girl looks amazing considering the story she has._

"Thanks Jenna." She said responded winking. She looked back at Dallas. "Some of the things… I completely understand why you lied, but this…"

She paused shaking her head.

"But this takes the cake." She said passing by me, "excuse me… excuse me… excuse me… excuse-" She said trying to get through the crowd.

I looked over at Dallas standing there, and his eyes were on me like I did something wrong. A faint smile formed and I shook my head.

Since I am the one in charge of 'Degrassi Daily' I had to fill in for the one supposed to be taking notes about the assembly for tomorrow's paper. I'm surprised Simpson still allowing 'us' to continue! I stood in the back so I could get full footage of the event. Leaning against the wall with my arms folded I counted each head I saw before me. It was obvious I what I was doing because every time I counted I nodded my head and mouthed the number I was on.

She chuckled, "are you seriously counting right now?"

"Oh!" I snapped out of it. _Was I really doing that? _"N-"

"Don't worry!" she cut in with a big grin on her face. "Randomly, sometimes… I do it too!"

She laughed. I directed my pupils of my eyes to opposite place she was.

"Moreno, Imogen. Nice to meet you." She said and a hand extended.

I mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed to be around her.

_She is so weird! This girl dress like a freak, act like a freak, and who is she again? Oh yeah, a freak! For some reason she seems so familiar._

"Huh?" She put a hand behind her ear and tilted her head towards me. "I do have excellent hearing, but not super hearing!"

"Do I know you?" I asked now giving her my attention.

"Not really." She gritted her teeth, "but we had a couple of class together, we had to do a project, we had to-"She went on and on.

"Okay! Okay!" I said causing her to stop. "We are much linked."

She smirked repeating in a different tone. "Much….."

"Why did you come over here?" I asked becoming more comfortable and less rude.

_I was actually curious why she approached me. How did she see me all the way back here? Hmmm… She isn't that bad looking. _

"Well, I thought we could be friends. We both should've graduated last year anyways." She answered sounding a little smart-alecky.

_Well excuse me miss weird chick! Freak show! What is up with the little attitude?_

"Okay?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't talk about that…"

My voice was becoming monotone.

It was silent. Only the speakers were talking from on the stage podium. The assembly was almost finished.

Imogen nodded, "again… Nice to meet you-" She said breaking our silence and added a sarcastic remark, "-a kind fella like yourself."

She walked away.

_Maybe I was too rude, but who cares? She's no one important. _

"Shit!" I shouted. A couple of heads turned.

_I AM SCREWED! _

The camera was never set on record.

_How am I going to write about this for tomorrow's paper now?  
_

* * *

After the assembly, students were heading to class while some who never received a schedule were getting them.

_Last year I had mostly honor classes, except three. This year I am taking it easy. I need to so I can still help my mom pay rent and get her back together. So, I will have one honors class. _

"Is this you?" He asked handing me the schedule.

"Yes, thanks man." I said receiving it.

"Adam!" I heard one of the helpers said his name. "Do you have his schedule to?"

I started walking down the hall to my first class. There was Dave standing there talking to some sophomores. I smiled and joined them.

"Hey guys!" I threw a hand up for a high-five from each of them.

Only Dave responded.

Dave said and demonstrating with his hands, "well I am hosting a small get-together tonight. Are any of you interested in coming?"

_Why did he wait this long to tell me about this?_

Everyone responded positively, while I just walked away.

"Hold on, a sec guys." Dave said as he tried to catch up with me. "What's your deal?"

I shook my head.

"No tell me!" He insisted pushing it out of me.

I simply said, "If you didn't want me there you should've just told me in the car."

Dave made a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

We stopped in an empty classroom. Other students are still passing by. "You just telling me about this small 'GATHERING' but you didn't mention a word in the car." I said letting it all out.

He laughed.

"Humor?" I wondered.

"No… It's seems you're a little jealous." Dave joked.

"Jealous? Of what!" I snapped getting offensive.

He stopped laughing. "Calm down…"

_He's right I need to chill. I am all worked up for nothing._

"Now listen." He spoke slowly. "Me and a couple of guys just planned this… Just be some hot girls and you know, the guys."

_He means his friends by that 'the guys' saying. At least he's being kind and understanding about this._

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, and besides-" He moved in closer to me. "You're my main… You should've known you're invited." He patted my back and started out the door.

I took a seat at one of the desk.

"Eh?" Dave said standing in the doorway.

My eyes are directly on him.

_What is he about to do? Is he really about to… Is he about to…?_

He smirked, and then chucked the deuces up. Other students began filling the classroom.

_Of course!_

I laughed to myself then shook my head.

* * *

**Author Note**

~A taste of my Degrassi story from a different point of View. It's just a One-Shot short series. But I have a larger project in the works, which would need OC's. If you guys are interested in that then I will have a forum for you to create a character. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I will be making it at least three chapters long.~


	2. Mother and Child

**Chapter Two: Mother and Child**

School ended. _Dave drove me home talking about the social gathering. He was pumped for it. I on the other hand was not so much, most of the people who're gonna be there were sophomores and Dave's friends aren't mine. That doesn't stop me from going because the upside to this is Dave! I feel something between us, even though he keeps it friendly I can feel this spark._ After he dropped me off at home and told me the time to be at his house I went inside. My mom was passed out on the sofa. She looked like she's been crying all day. I enter the kitchen, placed my backpack on the counter, and started to prep dinner.

"Mom!" I called checking if she's half asleep. "What do you want for dinner?"

She moaned.

Digging through the fridge I suggested, "Spaghetti?"

She again moaned.

"Spaghetti it is then." I said taking out the ingredients.

_Lately she's been like this. Always asleep, hardly ever works anymore. Her face is drained and body language is as if someone shot her down with a shotgun. She's a wreck! Every day is the same for us. Family counseling is not making anything better. Usually they say it gets worse before it could get better… How much longer? _Setting the degrees on the stove-eye I leaned on the counter. _If only I could fix this. _I stare at my mom lounging on the couch. Sick is what she looks. Probably just sick of the world, sick of the day-to-day drama, sick of playing a perfect family, sick of acting fine about her life…. She is sick of PRETENDING. _All this time she believed this man, my dad loved her. All this time she tried to maintain a healthy relationship. Whatever she did wasn't good enough. _

I sat on the floor beside her. _She did all she could to keep her marriage and family together._

"You – did – not – fail…" The words slowly fell clear out my mouth.

Her eyes shot opened. She rubbed her hand across my head, neck, and shoulders. "Baby."

"No, mom." I began to explain. "You did all you could… Don't beat yourself up about – about his decisions."

She didn't speak, just kept caressing me.

_She deserves to be happy. She deserves a life without worry. I want my mom to live and find herself. She's a strong woman being able to manage this life for eighteen years. When I was down she was there to help me up, when I didn't know what to do she provided the answer, and when I our family didn't have any spirit she brighten the place up. I know one day she will find the one… _

My eyes were shut with hands on heads. "I love you."

_What justifies my dad inconsiderate choices? He knew he was not happy for years before the spilt. Why would he stay with her? I do love my dad, and I am proud that he founded the one but did he not think about my mom's feelings at all?_

A frying sound came from the kitchen. I ran to tend to the meat I was frying for the spaghetti. I could only think about the mess we are in. _If only I could do something._

The meat was done, the noodles were finished. I ate. My mom was still lying on the couch. It was about time for Dave's social gathering. So, I ran upstairs to get ready. I had to look cute for it anyways. I searched and searched for the best outfit. It came down to my cut skinny jeans that looked sort of like capris, a red tank-top that I cut from the side, thong sandals, and to complete the outfit a fake tiger tooth necklace. I analyzed myself in the mirror… _Amazing! Sexy! _I thought checking my body, and then I looked at my butt. _HOT! _

I was all ready for it! The meeting is about to begin. I don't wanna'be too late or too early. So I just chilled with my mom until I felt right. When the time came I gave my mom a quick kiss on the forehead. "If you get hungry I put your spaghetti in the microwave." I said walking out the door.

Walking along the sidewalk on my way there and I am worried about who're all there and what they might think of me. _I mean the only person I am really cool with is Dave. I never really chatted with other people at Degrassi, besides those in "Degrassi Daily." Maybe I might run into someone or maybe not. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine because Dave is the host. _

I giggled.


End file.
